Till the World Ends
by RavenUchiha136
Summary: Four Clans, Three children, Two sides, One prophecy. In a post-apocolyptic setting, a huge radioactive explosion from 20 years ago has caused nearly the whole human population to be wiped out. Many of those who are left are born deformed or mutated, and cast out as freaks. In the harsh lives of three teenagers, a prophecy brings them together, to possibly save a dying world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a story I started writing a while ago and decided to continue it. I'm not finihsed yet, But I'm working on it. Please review and any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, suggestions and ideas help me write so feel free to offer some! :D

* * *

**Chapter One: Lyanna **

My long black hair ruffled in the summer breeze. The air was cool, 'a good day for hunting' I thought. My unnatural icy green eyes gazed around the forest, scanning for any signs of danger.

I don't have any human friends and I'm an outcast, but then again, I always have been one ever since the hunters killed my clan, The DarkBloods. I don't care anymore though. I've never trusted anyone or had any friends since; I detest friendship and think of it as unwanted baggage.

I stalked through the forest silently. Not a single movement or sound, no matter how tiny, could escape my ears. A branch from the tree above me creaked once then fell. I looked up and stayed where I was, merely jumping aside gracefully at the last minute as the heavy tree branch hit the ground beside me with a dull thud, muffled by the carpet of leaves. A grim smirk appeared on my face as I continued to stalk through the forest, coming to a silent stop as I heard something rustling in the bushes behind me.

Telling by the scent, I thought it smelled like a bird, possibly a small young fledgling pigeon. I slid a small dagger out of its sheath on my waist and then proceeded to fling it towards the spot where the rustling was. A small short screeching sound and a flutter of wings followed. All was silent again except for the rustle of leaves and the song of the birds' overhead. I stepped through the bushes and noted that I had guessed correctly. It was small pigeon and the dagger had hit it square in the heart. I pulled the small silver dagger out and wiped it on my jeans, leaving a trail of blood behind.

I picked up the dead pigeon and quickly filleted it. I then carefully wrapped it in leaves and placed in my satchel before jumping onto a high tree branch that gave me a view of the whole town. I was curious about the outside world. There was a huge crowd gathered at the centre today, something important was obviously happening. I shrugged. The outside world no business of mine. I jumped back down soundlessly onto the forest floor.

My parent's old wooden shack stood out in the distance. The house was well built and on the front door, the words DarkBlood were carved elegantly into the wood. The small house was of simple design, with only a room for dining, a kitchen and a small bedroom where my few belongings were. I had three simple sets of clothing, all made for hunting in the forest. I changed into a fresh set of clothing and looked around the house. There were only a few pictures of myself and none of my parents. I had torn the bad memories down years ago. In one of the portraits, my dark black hair was cropped short, my icy green eyes shining in the sunlight. I was laughing in the photo. I shook my head and frowned. I hardly ever smiled or laughed now; nothing seemed to make me happy or amused. I sighed softly and gazed into the forest, my icy green eyes widening as I felt the sharp prick of the dull edge of a blade pressing into side of my pale neck.

* * *

I know this first one is short but they do get longer! Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Elwynn

I'm staring miserably out the window. It's raining outside and the sky's a dull, grey colour, which closely mirrors my mood.

Life is boring - there is no adventure and the worst part? I'm stuck in the orphanage full of shallow, self-centred girls who gossip about me when they think I'm not listening. Little do they know, I have a sharper sense of hearing than most other people.

I am currently thinking about escaping but there is a high possibility that the meanest teacher was on the lookout for short, brown-haired girls with unnatural dark, brown eyes who were trying to escape. This is a normal every-day routine at the Orphanage for Unwanted Girls.

* * *

Sorry this one's short guys! :( I'm working on this girl's character...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Phynix

I stared at my bedside lamp and pondered the way the twelve diamond crystals caught the light on the wall. They were almost the colour of my eyes. Today was the day of the grand execution. Not that I'd call it 'grand' though. My family, the Emberhearts, were the head of council in the town and heavily influenced the way people lived and saw things. Today, for instance, was the day when an 'evil monster' would die. In other words, a dragon. I don't see justice apart from the fact that if you get close to one, you become an 'abomination.'

It was approximately the year 2162 but then again, nobody really keeps track of time anymore. Since the apocalypse happened twenty-odd years ago, three years before I was born, making me eighteen this year, many children are often born deformed or mutated because of the radiation still in the air. When this happens and you are found out, you are most often thrown off the side of a cliff with your arms and legs tied. There is no hope of survival. Sometimes, the mutations are not visible to the naked eye, like being able to speak to animals or understand what people are thinking. It is harder to eliminate these types of mutants. I am one of such people. I can understand all reptiles and joy of all joys; I can hear the pain and sorrow that emanates from the dragon. It's a harsh world these days.

She moans and cries for her child. She tries to talk to me but I guard my mind from her as best I can. If you let a being as powerful as her into your mind, you can often lose yourself and drown in their memories. I promised to set her free if she would leave me alone but I still don't know how to without revealing myself to my mother and father. I fear that today may now be too late. But I must try, or I will forever live with the guilt.

I dressed into my tight-fitting black leggings and top, put my mother's faded copper pendant around my neck, brushed through my thick and unruly shoulder-length blond hair and began to walk slowly towards the Pavilion of Blooming Flowers were the dragon was confined.

As I neared the pavilion, I stopped for a moment and stared around me as the cherry blossoms fell into heaps on the floor like they did every spring. I still had fond memories of jumping into the piles of petals with my older brother with our parents fondly telling us off. They were times when my father smiled and we all laughed and had fun… 'No,' I softly reminded myself. I wiped away the pointless tears and steeled my resolve. I was never going to get him back. He was lost to me…forever… and that was never going to change.

I stormed into the open building, which didn't create much of an effect. In fact, it rather looked like a young teenage girl having a temper tantrum, which in a sense, was quite accurate. I stood and stared into the dragon's swirling copper eyes and felt myself being drawn into their pulsating depths. 'Good morning O Great One of the Sea, Land and Sky,' I formally greeted her with my mind. She did not reply. Instead, a tear welled up in her great eye and dropped to the floor, sizzling from the acidity. I looked at the ground out of shame and guilt. What right did anyone have to kill such an intelligent, beautiful and awe-inspiring creature? "I have decided," I said aloud, "That I will do everything in my power to save your life." 'Even if that means revealing yourself… For that, I thank you. Call me Tintaglia.' The dragon added quietly.

* * *

I'm really liking this character :D Please read and leave a review:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lyanna

The blade was icy cold against my skin. "Don't move, Darkblood." A low voice growled behind me.  
I cursed my stupidity silently and my hands automatically moved to her dagger as a survival reflex. I swiftly plunged the dagger into the man's stomach. I then dug my elbow into his gut and quickly jumped out of the way. I winded and knocked the man off balance, continuing to pin him to the ground. I placed the point of my dagger under his chin and demanded in a harsh snarling voice, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The man's stomach was bleeding heavily. He had lost too much blood. He looked up at me and hissed, "We'll get you, DarkBlood. You can't stay away forever…" His eyelids fluttered briefly and then his breathing stopped abruptly. My face remained blank as I kicked his body out into the forest and burnt it, turning it to nothing but a pile of ashes and bones. I whispered into the chilly air, "No one messes with the DarkBloods." My tone was soft but if one were listening carefully enough at the time then they would have heard the clear menace in it. Those words hung heavily in the air like a thick fog as I went back into the house, closing the door behind me with an audible thud.

I flicked the blood from my blade and sheathed it. I grinned from sheer relief as my sole companion reappeared at my side. 'Good to see you, Nighteyes,' I mentally greeted the sleek silver wolf through telepathy. Nighteyes pawed at the floor and the proceeded to devour the pigeon meat that had fallen from my bag in two ravenous bites before mentally replying,

'Hello Lyanna, Bonded One and Heart's Friend'

'Just call me Lyanna,' I growled good-naturedly as I nudged the old wolf. I smiled, as I had not done so in a long time. Nighteyes had been the only creature I had ever trusted. The wolf had been like a brother to me ever since my clan, the DarkBloods, had been assassinated by the hunters.

'You look well brother,' I began. 'Yes, hunting has been good, sister of the soul. The reason I have come to you is because I have a prophecy the foretells of great destiny for you.' At this, the wolf's eyes glazed over. Foreign words tumbled off his tongue:

'In the year of the blinding flash  
Three of the rarest making will come forth  
In their echoes, power waking  
In their selves and selves forsaking  
The trust and betrayal lies between'

'One from a kingdom long forgotten  
One from the bloodline where darkness keeps  
And one from the world where two lines meet'

'In a place of nameless speaking  
Where the fates are cruel and mocking,  
An ancient enemy seeking the way  
Memories unveil, secrets unsaid  
The three will fight the wheel within its turning'

Then the wolf stopped speaking and began to pant heavily before starting to disappear. As he left, his disembodied voice carried these words to me:  
'Heed these words and no danger will befall you…'

* * *

Yeah, the usual... read, review, enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, I've lost the old file for this chapter! O_o It's to have to be rewritten, but I apologise for not having this one. You can read on ahead, it's not really necessary at the moment to read this one, but I promise I'll have it up soon! Basically what happens in this chapter is Elwynn runs away from the orphanage while everyone else is at the town. You'll understand when you read the next chapter with Lyanna.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phynix

I sat on the stage and stared out at the large crowd unhappily. To the left of me sat my mother and to the right, the caged dragon. She was held in a small and ornate but flimsy cage. The only reason that she had not flown off by now was because she was still mostly under the effects of the tranquilliser darts from earlier when she was moved from the pavilion to the centre square stage. My father was in front of me making a speech about the horrors of the 'filthy creature in the cage over there.' Somehow, he had the crowd captivated. I could never understand how they could listen to what he was saying and believe it was entirely fair. I fidgeted with my sky-blue satin dress nervously because I still hadn't yet created a plan to save the dragon. There were steps to formulate, others to collaborate with, the lock to deal with, and all the while trying not to be noticed. I didn't think it was possible. I was shaken from these deep thoughts when I heard the crowd becoming louder and louder until they were almost chanting. I noticed that my father was pointing a large, black and menacing rifle in the dragon's direction. She started to whimper.

What happened next followed the actions of a pure panic-driven adrenaline rush to the head and not a well thought out plan. I snatched the keys from my mother's hands, leapt in front of the cage and took the bullet to my thigh, screeching in pain. As I collapsed, I feebly unlocked the cage with trembling hands. The last thing I saw was dragon gingerly lifting me in her talons and flying off into the bright sunrise.

* * *

I told you they'd be getting longer! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lyanna

I watched with dismay as the wolf faded before my eyes. I sank down on to the wooden floor. More confused and scared then I ever had in my life. A glimpse of gold caught my eyes as I turned my head towards the light. It came from the small latch of a box above the kitchen cabinet. How did the box get there? I stood up and walked over, reaching up curiously and took the box. I opened the small golden latch and stared down at the content. There's a small pale yellow note: 'Careful of what you chose'. Underneath it, there lay a tiny gold vial. I gingerly picked the vial up and looked at it. The vial looked very ordinary to me except that it is made out of pure gold because of how heavy it weighed in my hands. I placed it gently back into the box, 'Another time' I thought, 'I will figure out what to do with it later.' As I put it back to the shelf, a movement caught the corner of my eye at the edge of the forest.

As I walked toward the edge of the forest, I could feel a foreign aura, a much more positive one than I had ever felt before. As I walked into the clearing, I saw a small girl with unruly dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes, wearing a dainty looking frock, wandering around the forest. In her eyes I saw excitement and fear. I inhaled deeply, picking up a scent of old, stale room and other human scents. I frowned. From what I could tell she's from town but why would she come here? I sighed and walked towards her; the girl had heard my footsteps and switched her gaze to me. Not many hear my movements; she's not a normal human. She stopped whatever she was doing and looked at me with great curiosity.

"Hello." The girl looked up and waved to me.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at me and glanced back towards the direction she has come.

"You should go back to where you come from." I crossed my arms and examined the girl.

She looked about fifteen or so, her face looked very young and naive.

"Well, no way!" She turned and looked at me again, her voice rising audibly higher.

"You won't survive out here." I looked at her again and noticed a small grey patch on her worn black and white frock stitched with 'Elwynn Emerald Willowtail.' Wherever she had come from, they weren't very well off.

"I will too." She raised her chin and stared at me stubbornly.

"Fine then, Elwynn. Do as you wish." I shrugged and walked off, hearing her gasp when she heard me say her name.

I stopped a few feet, hiding behind an oak tree. I could hear Elwynn footsteps. If she's looking for me, she'll find me sooner or later. "I hate this." I muttered to myself as I stepped out of the tree.

"Elwynn, if you wish to survive. Follow me. If not, get out and stay out." I turned and walked towards the wooden house. Not even glancing back because I knew she would be following. Her footsteps sounded like those of one inexperienced in the ways of a forest hunter.

* * *

I'm starting to get to the interesting bit! Please read, review and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Elwynn

I looked at the odd forest girl I had just met. She had glossy black, shoulder-length hair and a pair of hard-set icy-green eyes. She seemed harsh and cold to me, but she knew what she's doing. I watch her move around the bush so gracefully; she hardly ever made a sound. Now and then she would glance back at me to make sure I was following her. To be honest, I was getting really tired. My feet were aching and my dress was getting extremely muddy. I mean, it's the only set of clothes I have! I want to keep it clean.

"How far do we need to go?" I asked in a small voice.

"Not far."

I shook my head and continue to follow her, until we reached a small wooden house. She stopped at the doorstep and waited for me. She showed no expression on her face as she watched me intensely while I stood beside her. She opened the door and revealed a small but tidy living room with a small wooden table and three chairs. On the left, I can see a small room. There was hardly anything in the kitchen apart from a few pieces of cutlery and the odd pots and pans.

"My parent's house, come in." She turned her head toward me and opened the door.

I slowly walked in, wondering if I should run away again. She looked like she was entirely unemotional. I felt like going back to the orphanage again. She closes the door behind her.

"Elwynn, I'm going to rest for a while. I need to hunt later. Have a look around but don't touch anything."

"Wait!" I paused, unsure how to phrase it. "Uh… What's your name?"

"Lyanna." She replied emotionlessly as she walked into the small room and locked the door behind her, leaving me all alone.

"Well, my hair's a mess." I saw my unruly dark brown hair in a small mirror hung behind the door. I brush the dirt off my frock and walked around. There were very few photos on the old walls. There's a photo with a younger version of Lyanna, laughing. Another one showed her when she's older but she was still smiling. The final one showed a man and a woman and a very young Lyanna, standing in the middle holding their hands. I sank down onto one of the chairs, exhausted. I closed my eyes for a second. Lyanna's nice enough to let me into her house but she could at least show some emotions. She just looks like a blank canvas to me. I have no idea where her parents are and I really don't care.

All I want now is a decent meal and a bed to sleep on. My stomach let out a loud grumble and I sighed again. It has been ages since I had anything to eat; the last thing I ate was an apple.

"Stay here, I will go and hunt for dinner." Lyanna's calm and collected voice came from behind me. I gave a loud squeal and jumped.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said as I turned around and glared at her but she was already gone. She had jumped through the window without even making a single sound. I blinked rapidly and shook my head and sat down again. Great, now I'm with a crazy, weird and cold girl who doesn't even like me. Can my life get any worse?

* * *

Yeah, this character is a little whiney... -Sighs- I'm having trouble writing her stuff... Just the usual read and review stuff please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Phynix

I felt like I was suspended somewhere dark, damp and cold. There was a faint dripping sound coming from somewhere close by. My entire body ached like I had been beaten from head to toe. Suddenly a deep and resonating voice emanated from the blackness. "PHYNIX…" it boomed.

It was somewhat feminine. It also seemed strangely familiar. Then all the events of the day before came flooding back to me. I remembered being shot in the thigh. That would explain the excruciating pain in my hip which. I also remembered the dragon carrying me. I was vaguely aware that she was talking to me now.

"Thank you for saving m, I owe you my life to you. You have my deepest gratitude. You may not thank me but I am running out of life energy so I have bonded myself to your heart. Very soon, when I leave this world, we will become one. You are forever my Heart's Companion. Part of this process is that you will undergo changes in my image. It is an honour to be bestowed with this gift of being a Dragon's Bonded one. Now, long ago, you were foretold in a prophecy to save this dying world. You must find the other two chosen ones and bring them together. Use your gifted abilities to save... this… land…"

My heart sank as I realised what she meant by 'her life energy' was slowly ebbing away.

Her voice began to drift away. I also felt myself slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

I know this one's short, there wasn't much to write sorry :(


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lyanna

"No, you don't hold the knife like that." I said for what felt like the millionth time. It was nearly impossible to teach Elwynn to hold a knife correctly. Even after a decent breakfast, she's still whining on and on about being hungry. I groaned and looked at Elwynn, who was holding the knife by her fingertips causing the knife to dangle and sway.

"Elwynn, you're not going to catch anything with that knife if you don't hold it by the handle." I try to keep the annoyance out of my voice as I grabbed her hand and wrapped her stiff fingers around the handle. "You're fifteen after all."

Elwynn mumbled something under her breath, which sounded something like, "And what you're going do about it." I snapped my head around and turned to glare at her. She instantly cowered under my gaze and I sighed again. Perhaps I'm too harsh on her…

"Lyanna, how long do we have to do this for?"

"Until you know how to throw the knife at that spot I marked about two or three steps away from you."

Elwynn gave a groan and raked her fingers through her hair and turned to face the spot I marked in the dirt. She holds the handle more firmly this time; narrowing her eyes, she threw the knife at the spot, only missing it by an inch. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile. "Not bad, not bad at all..." Glancing towards the horizon, the skies tinged with violet. Night's coming.

* * *

I might review and redo this one later, I suppose i could have made it a little more detailed...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Elwynn

I sat at the dinner table and watched Lyanna as she cooked tonight's meal, thinking about the day's events. I knew I probably could throw the knife if I tried but I really couldn't be bothered. My dress is getting so muddy that I can hardly remember what it originally looked like. This is a disaster. I mean, I still have a full stomach and a bed each night but couldn't Lyanna, like, help me to wash my dress or something?

As if reading my thoughts, Lyanna glanced up from what she was cooking and looked at me sternly.

"You're going to need a fresh set of clothing. You're coming hunting with me tomorrow and you're most definitely not going to hunt in a dress."

"Of course I'm going to need a fresh set of clothing! Just look at the dress! It used to be waaaay less muddy…"

"All right now Elwynn, Go and sew yourself something useable."

Again, here goes Lyanna and her boring sense of taste as per usual. I rolled my eyes and looked at the material in front of me. It's a long roll of soft dark forest green material. I frowned. How on earth am I supposed to make a t-shirt or shorts out of something this ugly? It's going to look terrible on me! I start by cutting a small t-shirt and sewing it together with fine white cotton. Finally, my skills from the orphanage actually come in handy. I measure how long I want the shorts to be and cut them out. It was a bit harder to sew the shorts together because I needed a middle section so that it wouldn't be a skirt. I sat down and started sewing carefully, making the stiches small and even so that it wouldn't be any uglier then it needed to be. I wasn't aware that Lyanna was standing behind me until she spoke in that soft, calm voice of hers. "If only you showed that much concentration in your hunting…" I jumped up and turned around. "For goodness sake Lyanna! Can't you give me a warning before sneaking up on me like that again?"

She chuckled and said with a grim smile, "Your enemies won't give you any warnings…If you had payed more attention to what I was teaching you today then you would have known I was right behind you. Anyway, I'm going out to hunt again. Your dinner is on the table." She attached a leather belt with her mismatched weapons around her waist and hitched her dirtied game bag on her shoulder and walked out.

"Well, she's gone. Joy of joys…" I muttered to myself as I went to the bathroom and changed into my new clothing. I rubbed my arms and looked at my reflection. They actually fitted me pretty well except for the fact that my hair still literally looked like a snarl of thornbushes. "Goodness me, I look like a complete and utter wreck. I definitely need to find an elastic band to tie my hair up with." I smooth my new t-shirt out once again and walked out, quickly spotting the meal she had mentioned earlier. The small china dish is filled with a clear broth and some kind of soup. There is a clean fork and spoon set up neatly beside the bowl. I begin to feel guilty. Where is Lyanna? She's always hunting food for me and never eating for herself. She took me into her care and all she asks for is some concentration in what she's teaching me. I sighed and sat down. The soup and meat was probably the best hot food that I had tasted in a while. I put the empty bowl in the sink and sat on one of the chairs.

'I will try harder tomorrow; I will show her I'm not just a girl from the orphanage who can't do anything' I thought to myself.

I now have nothing to do. I keep on thinking that I should do something for Lyanna. Maybe the two of us will get along better but the thing is, I don't know what to do. So I just went back to my room and slipped under the covers. I'm so tired and really can't be bothered to think anymore. I found myself quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Read, Review, Enjoy :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Phynix

I hurried through the dark and damp back alleys of my hometown as I pulled the hood of my plain brown cloak further forward to obscure my face. I was painfully aware of how my every movement rubbed against the new growths on my body.

Since I had touched minds with Tintaglia, my body had taken on some rapid and disturbing draconic changes. I now had two wings, a long scaled tail, two small horns on the top of my head and nails that lengthened into claws anytime I wished. My eyeteeth also tapered down into little points like fangs. I had begun to grow little scales along my jaw line, around my eyes, above my lip and around my forearms and lower legs. My hair had begun to grow faster, reaching hip-length yesterday, and change colour to an amber-like colour that shimmered like copper. The last time I saw my reflection, my eyes had also changed colour to a copper colour and my pupils dilated like a cats'. I think these are the changes that Tintaglia was referring to when she said I was her 'Heart's Companion."

As I neared the central square and my house at the heart of the city, my heartbeat and breathing patterns quickened. I felt torn in two about whether or not to return home. What would my mother say when she saw me looking like this? Let alone what my father would do to me… I have seen what he does to those who are deformed or mutants. It's not pretty. He throws them over the rocky mountain cliff overlooking the forest. I stopped and stood before the iron-wrought gates that barred the way to my home. I steeled my resolve as I pushed them open with a loud clang.

I entered through the elaborately carved wooden front doors and crept down the hallway and took an immediate right until I stood outside my mothers study.

I took a deep breath and entered, stating simply, "I'm home." My mother, who was seated by the hearth, turned around at the sound of my voice and exclaimed softly in disbelief, "Phynix! You're alive!" "Yes, it's me…" I murmured as I moved into her embrace. As I pulled away gently, I threw back my hood, revealing my altered features. She gasped as she took in every detail of my face, the horns, the scales, and the lot. 'W-w-what happened to you." She faltered. The look on her face was almost apologetic. This facial expression was quickly replaced by a look of shock and horror as she looked past me and fixated her stare on something else. "Wha-" I started but was quickly cut off as I turned around to see my father's fist connects with my face. The last word I hear leave my father's lips is "Monster…"

* * *

This has got to be one of my favourite parts of her character, along with her next chapter ouo Read, review and Enjoy! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lyanna

Silence filled the house when my eyelids fluttered open to a sound calling me inside my mind. I groaned softly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at Elwynn who was resting beside me, curled up into a ball with her dark brown hair spilling around her face. The gentle rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still asleep. She'd had a rough day. I could see the dirt in her dress from throwing the knife, but she had hardened up a little. I gently placed my bare feet on the wooden floor and stalked out of the dimly lit room and into the forest, filled with mystery and darkness.

My bare feet hardly made a sound as I walked towards a gathering of shadow near the end of a willow tree. It parted as I went through it, leaving me feeling damp and cold from the dew. There's an animal at the end. It stood up and padded over towards me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Nighteye." I whispered hoarsely.

Only that he doesn't look like the gentle wolf I know anymore. His silver fur shines ominously against the pale moonlight, his usually bright amber eyes had a glint of hardness in them that I couldn't quite distinguish menace or benevolence.

In a slightly raspy voice he spoke: "Sister, come." This was odd, I've never heard him speak to me like this before, but I won't doubt him. I moved slowly until Nighteye was just an inch away from me. "Today's your birthday, you're eighteen. You're old enough to know this now. Sister, you can be a wolf too, if you want."

I frowned, "A wolf, how?"

"You'll have the senses of a wolf; you'll be like a wolf. You'll have ears and tail but not claws. Your appearance will change only but slightly."

"Why tell me now and not sooner?" I questioned him.

"I have my commands. I should only tell you this on your eighteenth birthday, which is now. It's midnight. I called to you in your mind, that's why you woke up. I can give you the inner wolf but it will be painful. Lyanna, are you willing to do this? Once you've accepted this, you and I will be bonded for life. There is no going back."

I spread my hands in front of me and chuckled slightly. "What is there to lose?" Nighteye looked at me and flicked one ear.

"Lie down, sister. Please."

I gingerly lay down on the forest floor, which was coated with dry leaves. Nighteye padded over to me and wrapped his tail around my left ankle. Instantly a searing pain erupted. I bit my lips to stop a scream coming to my throat. He lifted up his tail after what felt like an eternity of pain and nudged me up gently with his paw. I sat up and looked at my ankle. There was a silver tattoo that has the image of a wolf. I looked at Nighteye and raised an eyebrow.

'If you wish to summon the wolf, you simply brush it with you fingertips. Only you can awaken the wolf.' I opened my mouth to respond only to realize that Nighteye hasn't spoken aloud, he spoke to my mind.

'Can I try and summon it now?'

'Go ahead, sister.'

My fingers touched the tattoo gently. I felt something shift inside me and suddenly everything was in super slow motion, like seeing everything frame by frame. I could see everything, hear everything and smell everything. It was like listening to music with headphones but only ten thousand times sharper. I didn't even realize I was stumbling until I felt Nighteye's firm body supporting mine.

'Sister, you would best sit down. Take a look at yourself.'

'Um… There's nothing here. How can I see?'

He waved his tail towards a small paddle. 'There.'

I slowly walked over and gazed down at the reflection of a girl with cropped short silver hair and two silver wolf ears, A pair of ice blue eyes and a delicate wolf tail. Self-consciously, my fingers went up to my ears and touch the new additions to my body. They felt like velvet, the silver fur soft and supple. I knew right at that moment just how vulnerable my wolf ears were. I seemed to have grown stronger and leaner somehow. My tail swayed delicately with each of my every movement. However, my senses were overwhelming. I could hear the whispers of the leaves, the wind whistling through the treetops and even the smallest sounds that I'm positive no normal human could hear. I could smell food cooking even though there were no houses for miles around.

'Brother, how do I turn back?'

'Sister, it is simple. You will it with your mind and it will be gone.'

My head was aching, literally. I felt like someone was playing drums inside it from the way it was pounding. I closed my eyes and thought, 'gone'. Instantly, everything was back to as before. All the sounds were blocked out and I felt my hair returning to its normal length and colour. It fell in waves across my shoulder as I leaned back against a tree, breathing heavily.

'You'll always be with me now, sister, as I will be with you. If you need my help or guidance just call and I will be here. Besides, you should be getting back, your little sister's awake.'

I looked at him in confusion. 'Little sister?'

'The girl in your bedroom. Is she not your little sister? You've taken her into your care after all.'

I glared at Nighteye and shouted into his mind. 'SHE IS NOT MY LITTLE SISTER! I just don't want her to die in the wildness. She's a good-natured girl; she deserves a chance to survive. Even though her hunting skills are no better than those of an infant.'

'You're getting soft, sister.' The wolf gave a low throaty chuckle and disappeared before I could pounce on him and half strangle him. I gave an angry puff and stormed back to the house. I pondered about Nighteye's answer. Am I getting soft? I walked back to the house, thinking so deeply that I didn't even notice the long screeching sound, coming from the distance.

* * *

The chapters get longer, and longer, and longer! :P I really like this chapter, dunno why... -Nervous laugh- Eh heh heh... Maybe 'cuz of the wolves... ;P


	14. Chapter 14

The same thing that happened to chapter five has happened to this one! O_o There's nothing there! I'll have this one rewritten A.S.A.P. hopefully... Nothing much happens in this chapter, just more training with Elwynn and Lyanna.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Phynix

I stumbled forward as I was nudged from behind, still feeling a little woozy from being knocked out. Looking over the steep ravine to my right made me feel quite dizzy from the sheer height of it. To every other side of me official city guards walked stiffly with menacing automatic AK-47's hoisted on their shoulders. I don't think I would want to get into a misunderstanding with them anytime soon. My mind scrambled as I tried to figure out a plan of how to escape. With my hands tied behind my back the way they were, I didn't know whether or not I would be able to keep my balance while trying to fly. My first attempt at flying was unsteady enough without having my arms tied behind me.

As we began to near the peak, our progress slowed, giving me more time to think. The sun was low in the east, so, judging by that, it was early evening. The air became damp and dank as we climbed higher. Walking pace slowed further as the rocks beneath our feet became slick with condensation. One of the guards slipped and cut his face so we stopped for a moment while he was getting patched up. I took this moment to take in my surroundings fully. We were overlooking a vast expanse of forest in front of us and directly behind us was a sheer mountain-face. The colours of the rocks ranged from an almost sooty black to deep browns and vibrant reds. If I wasn't about to be pushed over the top of it, I might of thought it to be quite beautiful. Looking down again at the towering pines and conifers, I wondered if they would break my fall… They certainly looked strong enough.

I sighed as I was told that we were on the move again. I may as well look my fate in the face and accept it. It was such a stupid idea to come back to town. I could be running off now trying to find the other two that I was prophesised to be with without being pushed off a cliff to jumpstart the quest!

At the peak, there were several sets of lit torches to ward away the incoming darkness. The wind was strong on the top of the mountain and it whipped my ankle-long copper auburn hair and brown cloak up into my face. In the two days that I had been unconscious, my hair had grown even longer. I hoped that I wasn't going to grow any longer because I had nothing to cut it with. My father suddenly shoved me roughly from behind. I hadn't realised until just now that my parents were here with me. I looked around wildly for my mother. Surely she could talk some sense into my father. She always became quite distraught when somebody or something had to die. As I easily located her in the twilight of our small gathering with my newly heightened senses, I noticed that her eyes and nose were very red and her cheeks were slightly damp as if… she had been… crying? If my father saw her, he would punish her for showing a sign of weakness towards a changeling or mutant. I gasped in silent horror and held my breath as my father stalked towards her. Surely he would not notice her face in the shifting shadows of twilight… I cried out in shock as his hand, which once had meant comfort from nightmares and an embrace of pride to me, connected with her cheek.

'Y-you slapped her!' I screeched in reproach of his actions and struggled against the bonds on my hands and the restraining guards that kept me from rushing to her aid. 'How could you hurt her?!' He turned to me slowly, the firelight giving his features an eerie angled and stony quality. 'You're a monster and yet she still loves you…' he said quietly. 'How come she cannot love me?' His voice began to rise in anger. 'What have I done that is so reproachful that she hates me for it? Why!' My mother groaned quietly. 'S..t….st…op… P…leas…e… don't hu…rt… her…' She now had a steady flow of tears streaming down her face. Between every few words she drew a ragged and laboured breath. 'She may look different, but she is still my daughter… Our daughter!'

My father looked down at the ground awkwardly. 'Please… Let her go…' As if my father was struggling between two sides of himself, he said slowly, 'I hate to do this … but... Guards, free her bindings. It is for her sake.' He gestured to my mother. As he walked towards me he leant in close and said, ' You will never return. Promise me this. PROMISE ME!' He grasped my face tightly between his rough and calloused hands. His breath smelt of whiskey and many sleepless nights. 'O-ok…' I stuttered, feeling uneasy from his closeness. 'Release her.' He muttered to the guards.

I rubbed my raw wrists gingerly from the rope burn. 'Go…' my father whispered hoarsely. It was the only command that I needed. I unfurled my golden wings into the moonlight and rose off into the darkness. Everything seemed to be flying fine until a searing pain burst into my wing. I brushed the surface of my wing and registered the dark stain of blood and the rank smell. I touched the direct source of pain and noticed an arrow with a feather tip. One of the guards obviously wasn't happy to see me go. I couldn't take any more pain as my wings crumpled limply beside me and I crashed into the first of a series of pines…

* * *

This has got to be my favourite chapter so far :D Review please and tell me what you think :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lyanna

My new wolf ears picked up the rustling sound of trees faraway. My cropped silver hair bounced in the slight breeze as I walked around the forest. It's dawn and Elwynn was asleep, as per usual. My tail curled up as I sat down. My fingers picked up an oak leave and play with it absent-mindedly while I let my wolf senses roam the entire whole forest. A loud crashing sound, like two boulders crashing into each other erupted in my eardrums. I let out a whimper and instantly willed with my mind to change back to my human form. Bells are still ringing in my ears as a creature with golden wings crashes through the pine trees and landed short distance away from me. A shrill scream came from my house, unmistakably Elwynn's voice.

"Beautiful start to the day." I grimaced to myself. Elwynn looked as pale as a ghost as she stood on the doorstep, her entire whole body trembling as she looked past me and into the forest with fear in her dark brown eyes. "L-Lyanna, what is that?" She stammered. Seeing that I wouldn't answer her, she walked up to me and stayed a few steps behind me as I cautiously approached the creature.

Behind me, Elwynn made a high-pitched squeal and I heard her rapidly retreating footsteps. I glanced down at the creature and couldn't help but cringing as well. It wasn't just a creature, it was human as well. A young girl to be exact. She had ankle long copper-auburn hair splayed out in every which way. She was covered in blood and on her cheeks, along her jaw line, around her eyes, on her forearms and lower legs I could see a myriad of golden scales and red raw patches where a few were missing. On her back she had two wings, which looked like bundles of wet cloth to me, with an arrow near the middle of her right wing and a sickly dark green liquid oozing out of the wound. Retreating a few steps as well, I leaped into a tall pine tree and continued to look at her. On the top of her head she had two straight copper horns and she was wearing a tight-fitting black and red outfit with matching boots made from an exotic material. She's been bonded with a dragon as I have with Nighteye, I knew that from the first moment I saw her. She comes from the town and I'm positive she comes from a rich family. From her look, she's eighteen, a bit older than me. She also had a swollen lip and cheek and a black eye to top it off. 'How on earth did she manage to do that to herself?' I wondered as I sat on the tree branch. To me, she looked as dead as all the other deformed creatures I occasionally come across at this part of the forest. "She was thrown off a cliff." I muttered to myself, remembering the stories I've heard when I was small child. My eyes travelled from her head to her toe, she was torn, battered and ripped. She would best be left dead; even if she survived it will take a long time for her to recover, but she is bonded with a dragon. She should have healing ability, even her blood is a dark green colour mixed with red. Her blood is part dragon and dragon blood has many magical qualities, no doubt that healing abilities are just one of them. As I crouched and prepare to leave, a whispery voice came from the girl.

"Wait."

I turned, not knowing quite what to expect. So, she wasn't dead after all. I leaped down from the tree but kept my distance as she sat up slowly, pulling the arrow out of her wing with her bloodied hand. She stood up shakily and looked down at herself. Muttering something to herself she looked at me. "Hey! You! The one with the creepy eyes! Do you happen to know any streams or rivers nearby?"

"How rude… What an impudent little brat…" I thought to myself. Without a word, I left leading her to a small narrowed creek nearby, the water's icy cold today. She walked past me and began to wash the already dry blood off her legs and forearms. She turned and looked but I was already gone. If she wants to find me, she will eventually. There are not many houses in the forest with a traumatised girl in it. My entire whole body ached as Elwynn ran at me at full speed, even managing to push me to the ground.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shook me hard and glared down at me. I let out a small chuckle and looked up. "Elwynn, relax. I just need to take care of something. Now let me go if you want dinner."

* * *

I'm just starting to get into the good bit :D Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Elwynn

The steam rose from the cooking pot, fogging the window in a spider's web pattern. For the first time in many years, my thoughts drifted away from myself. Somewhere out there, that monster is doing something. Somewhere out there, perhaps my parents are alive. Steam filled my nose and made me sneeze as Lyanna set the bowl before me.

"Hey, Elwynn, are you alright? You seem quiet and withdrawn."

I nodded quietly, wondering what happened to the 'happy Elwynn' because the 'sad Elwynn' is taking over right now. Lyanna certainly didn't believe me as she paced around the kitchen restlessly, frowning. The meat smelled good but right now it doesn't seem appealing to me, I've lost my appetite.

For the first time since my arrival here I've notice how Lyanna's behaviour had changed. She's changed, both physically and mentally. Somehow I can just feel that the air around her isn't quite the same as before is as if she has gone through something. It isn't cold and hostile as if she cared about something now. I watched her silently as she gave another one of her desperate sighs and leant against the doorframe, closing her eyes.

"Elwynn, do stop watching me and did I mention that your dinner is getting cold?"

I smiled at her sarcastic tone. This is more like the Lyanna I know. I pick up the spoon and start eating, the meat filled me up a little and chasing away the feelings of sadness and loneliness that have occupied me lately. In less than 5 minutes time the bowl was empty and I rinsed it in the sink and let it dry.

A sudden sound from the roof startled me and I let out scream as a sharp silver arrow flew through the window and buried itself in my clothing, pinning me to the floorboards.

Always seeming to materialize out of thin air, Lyanna pulled the arrow out and swiftly equipped herself with a knife, while I was positioning myself safely behind Lyanna and trying to calm down. One of the disadvantages that comes with living with Lyanna is there is always surprises and sometimes they might not be pleasant. Lyanna scanned the area carefully as she let out a low growl; the anger in her tone was even audible to me. "Show yourself." Suddenly, her head snapped towards the roof and she cocked her head slightly to hear better. She let out her pent-up breath and dropped the knife as she picked up the arrow. She turned it this way and that, her long, slim fingers running over the surface of it until they paused at the lower end. She snapped it gently over her knee and a small piece of crimson paper fell into her hand. She read it silently and then I heard something that I thought Lyanna would never do. She let out a small whimper, so small that I'm sure if the house weren't so silent at that time I wouldn't have heard it. Instantly, I hugged Lyanna and to my upmost surprise she actually put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

"Elwynn, we're in deep trouble." She whispered hoarsely and with a trembling hand she handed me piece of paper. It had two words on it, 'blood moon'. I stared at it, confused. What can a blood moon do apart from the fact that it sounds really creepy?

"Lyanna, what's a blood moon?"

"The blood moon can have different names on different months. Three days from now it is October and the moon is then called the 'Hunter moon'. This is when it is most dangerous in the forest because the hunters will come and kill, but it has never been a problem. Not since anyway." She stopped, her voice cracking and I saw that Lyanna's eyes were shining with an unusual watery sheen. With a jolt I realized that she's on the verge of tears. I wrapped my small arms around Lyanna's thin waist and looked her in the eye, asking gently, "Since what, Lyanna?"

She took a deep breath and managed to stammer the words out. "S-since my p-parents and my clan were m-murdered on a 'Hunter moon' twelve y-years ago. It was the h-hunters; they've been chasing d-down the c-clan for years. The aim was to kill us all b-but somehow I survived that n-night." She stopped again after night; clearly she's hiding something from me. I felt a bit hurt, but I don't want to make her feel even worse than she already is.

"I'm meant to be dead, that's all you need to know." She said quietly.

The awful silence that hung between us was so thick that it seemed gnaw at my very being. Eventually, Lyanna patted my hands and stood up, extending a hand to help me up and I grabbed her hand and hauled myself to my feet, leaning on Lyanna slightly.

"Elwynn, I'm going out. I need a bit of space and to do some last-minute hunting before we move out. You better get packing your stuff."

With that, she picked up her belt and bag and left.

* * *

Mysterious, eh? Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Phynix

I gasped as I plunged into the icy-cold water, fully immersing my entire body. My hair dragged in the strong currents and I felt myself finally relaxing. I noticed the dried scabs were falling off from my wounds, leaving baby-pink patches where the skin had healed, almost as if magically. Most of the scales that I was missing were also already beginning to grow back. My wings, however, were a very different matter. The flaps of skin in between the bones was ripped and tattered into near shreds. On every scrape and tear there was a thick, oozing, sickly green liquid. "It's not puss, I don't think… They don't look infected anyway. It must… be… Dragon blood! That's it! Dragon blood is fabled to have many magical healing properties. That must be why my other minor injuries are healing so fast!" As I turned around to look at my other wing, I groaned in horror. The arrow had ripped through the fragile centre spoke of bone, leaving a terrible gaping hole easily the size of my fist. I need medical help, and fast too. It already looked infected and the veins around it were swollen to twice their original size. Two words came to me: Blood Poisoning. This could be fatal if left alone for too long. I wondered if that girl back there would help me… Probably not. She didn't exactly look the helpful and friendly type of person but was most likely the best shot that I had at surviving.

I awkwardly clambered out of the water and roughly shoved my clothes on. Her tracks were already fading and the weather overhead didn't look all that promising. "Rain is the last thing that I need right at the moment."

Tripping multiple times, I stumbled weakly down the uneven forest track. After a long and uncomfortable journey I finally arrived at a small wooden shack, camouflaged neatly into the dense overgrowth until nearly invisible. "Somebody had put a lot of effort into disguising this house." I thought. After noting the mural on the door, Darkblood, I was almost certain that it was her house. She definitely looked like a Darkblood and I mean, how many of these houses could be left around the forest?

When I entered, a younger girl leaning over a small bench, obviously cleaning something up, confronted me. She was dressed in a similar fashion to the first girl with a forest-green t-shirt and chestnut coloured ¾ length pants.

"Welcome home Lyanna. You're back soon! Take a seat; I will clean up after dinner. How was hunting?"

When I took too long to reply, the turned around and finally noticed that I wasn't the 'Lyanna' that she was looking for. Taking a moment to fully register that I was an intruder covered in fresh blood and wounds with wings and altered features, she shrieked "Monster! Get away from me!" and fled further into the house. I sighed and sat down. It was going to be a long journey if I was going to get any help from somebody who viewed me as a monster.

"Come back!" I called weakly. "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm badly injured and need help immediately. I will leave after that if you like!" Beginning to get desperate, I got up from my chair and tried to find her. "Please come out of hiding! I really need your help. I could have blood poisoning and my wing is badly damaged!" At this, she poked her head out from around a corner.

"Your wings? Who and what are you?" She queried.

"I assure you, I'm very human. I'm just bonded to a dragon, that's all." I told her.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" She said with a quaver in her voice.

"Nup." I replied casually. "What's your name? I'm Phynix."

A feeling of great relief came over me as I sensed the tension in the room dispersing. Her facial expression softened.

"I'm Elwynn. I don't really want you dying any time soon so let's get you fixed up, but then you have to leave. I don't think that Lyanna will be very happy to see you here."

She guided me to the kitchen table and laid me down. "Let's hope that my skills from the orphanage come in handy."

Over the course of the next few hours, Elwynn cleaned and dressed all of my cuts and bruises showing a gift for healing various types of ailments. She found that if she applied clean dragon blood to the wounds, they healed unusually fast before our very eyes. She wet the wound on my wing with different antiseptics and bandaged it with fresh linen and cloth. When she was finished, I felt a sense of bonding with her after my time in her care. I had never known a stranger like her to express such kindness towards me in a time such of great need.

As I went to leave, the door was flung open in my face. The girl I had seen before was panting, her face whipped white by the wind. Her hair was even more dishevelled than I last remembered it. She pointed at both of us in turn.

"Elwynn, finish packing and get your sorry butt moving, we're leaving tomorrow morning and you, get out of here or come with us, whichever you decide. I'm warning you though, it's fast moving. Can you keep up? Oh, and by the way, what's your name? If you're coming, I'm going to need it…"

"It's…uh…Phynix…"

"Nice, Mythical. Should have called you Dragon."

"Hey!" I retorted hotly.

She chuckled and walked away.

* * *

I really like the way the characters turned out in this chapter :D More chapters onthe way soon! Read, Review, Enjoy! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lyanna

One more night in the house with so many bittersweet memories and one more night with the place I was born and raised. Glancing out the window, I saw Elwynn and Phynix together packing what they needed. Somehow, seeing the two together made me feel more complete. When they both came into my home and my forest I felt like my entire whole life had changed somehow. I shook my head, clearing the cloudy thoughts that had gathered and spotted a deer not far away. I quietly exited the house. My hands immediately went to my hunting knife and even though it was a good five or six meters away, the knife had embedded itself deep in it's neck and the deer let out a small whimper and dropped to the ground. Elwynn, the nature-loving girl she is went to deer and gently stroked it on the neck, crying as it took its 'last dying breaths.' I watched on in astonishment as the deer slowly got to its feet under her touch and galloped away at top-speed. Elwynn was wearing a smirk on her face, obviously proud of her newfound ability to heal fatal wounds but as reality sunk in she turned and looked at me meekly.

"Um, sorry?"

"SORRY?! THAT WAS GOING TO BE OUR MEAL AND CLOTHING FOR THE ENTIRE TRIP!" I couldn't rein my temper in check and exploded into a rant. Elwynn looked like she was on the verge of tears because she was wearing this really hurt and frightened expression on her face. I tightly pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep breathes then turned to her and said, "Elwynn, just go back and help Phynix." She scrambled off quickly and I stalked off further into the undergrowth hoping to detect the scent of the deer, it couldn't have gotten too far away. There was loud screech and heavy stumbling sounds coming from just ahead of me. I turned and about two meters away the deer was slumped on the forest ground with a long gash on its throat. A clean kill, not bad, but still not by my hand. I quickly glanced around to see who had the deer and I saw a young man of about twenty-three with a dashing figure, a messy mop of blond hair and striking clear, ocean-blue eyes. In his left hand he was holding silver long-sword and I could see he was covered in blood and his clothing was in a worse condition than when I had first met Phynix. He raised his head and our eyes met for one moment then we both turned away, uncomfortable.

"You were hunting this deer, weren't you?" His voice, slightly raspy as if he hadn't had water in the last day or two.

I gave a brisk nod.

"You should've killed it before it ran off."

Feeling angry and insulted now I snapped back at him. "I did, until my companion healed it."

"Healed? How? You look like an accomplished hunter. I don't think healing it would have been any small task…" he said questioningly.

That wasn't the answer I was expecting. For the first time in my life I found myself speechless. "She has a gift." I said in such a way implying this part of the conversation was over. He took the hint and smiled. "Well, do you want the deer?"

To be honest, I would've never accepted his offer if it was not for Phynix and Elwynn's benefit. So I gave a curt and reluctant nod and he kicked the deer over to me. However, he looked at me as if expecting something and then I realized he was in no state to go any further alone. He was in need of some desperate medical help. He did also give me the deer so I guess in return I should probably let him travel with us until he is fit enough to travel solo. I slumped the deer over one shoulder and offered him my hand to help him up because a long gashing wound was on his left leg that was still oozing scarlet blood. He grasped my hand tightly and pulled himself up, still not letting go of my hand as we made our way back to the house.

I dropped the deer on the ground and both of them looked at me. Wait, no, correction. At the young man who was leaning against me.

"Hey! What's your name?" Elwynn's voice had taken a significant change from meek to hyper.

"Ashe.'" He rasped then coughed.

"Elwynn, take care of him. I will get the water."

Elwynn's eyes were shining so bright that I could've mistaken them for diamonds and colours were creeping into her cheeks as she bounced over to Ashe and told him to lie down. I rolled my eyes at the scene, thinking that Cupid must have shot his arrow and walked to the stream to fill the bottle with fresh clean water from the mountains and walked back. Crouching down, I passed the bottle into Ashe's hands but the bottle just dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. It wasn't until then, did I discover that he was unconscious. Right, no way am I feeding that to him so I passed the bottle to Elwynn who snatched it greedily out of my hands. Taking out my knife I began to skin the deer for it's pelt and good meat, my hands worked swiftly but my thoughts were not on the task at hand, being somewhere else far, far away from here. Going to the mountains would be dangerous, for all of us and I have a feeling that the hunters were getting closer and closer by the day. We need to keep moving as fast as possible. Feeling the deer's bones, I knew the job was done and I turned and looked at Ashe who was finally not looking extremely unwell. The gash on his leg had healed, leaving a small pale pink scar and his lips were not as dry before. He was standing underneath the tree shade looking directly at me. 'Why does he keep doing that?'

"Elwynn, Phynix and Ashe. We're going, now! The forest edge is about four days away and I want to leave this place as soon as possible! Now, partner up!"

The threesome stared at me for one silenced moment as if they were unsure of what to do. At that moment, I truly doubted if Ashe's leg wound was real because he was three meters away from me and before either Elwynn or Phynix could even move. He was instantly beside me, muttering. "I'm with you because I'm going to explode if I listen to Elwynn for another second." I chuckled, I couldn't help it. Elwynn on the other hand wasn't so please, and she was staring daggers at me and I returned it with a shrug. If she wanted to be with Ashe, she should've have stayed with him the whole time I watched her as she stood beside Phynix with a sullen look on her face. No time to waste. The forest in front of us was the most difficult part to traverse by foot. It was damp and cold and dark and one look at it told me it was bad news but we don't exactly have a choice of routes. I hate to admit it but having Ashe beside me made me feel safer somehow. I advanced into the dense undergrowth and looked around as I felt a shiver course up along my spine. The trees here were shrunken and everywhere was covered by a thick blanket of darkness. I heard a slight whimper come from Elwynn behind me. Beside me I could feel Ashe's entire body tensing . His right hand suddenly grasped my left hand and at the same time he yelled, "Duck!" Then he pulled me down with him onto the forest floor as arrows flew over our head. I glimpsed blurry figures moving amongst the trees. Fear gripped my heart and I knew the hunters were here. "Elwynn, Phynix. Hide in that hollow tree!" I whispered hoarsely to them. Elwynn looked at me with fear in her huge brown eyes but Phynix seem to pick up what I was saying and pulled her behind and disappeared from sight. I glanced at Ashe, panting heavily.

"Thanks." I muttered, barely audible. He gave a nod and glanced around but this time I picked it up before he did and pushed him away before another silver arrow, an exact copy of the one I received earlier flew straight at me. The blade of my knife made a tinkling sound as it made contact with the arrow, knocking the knife out of my hands. The arrow itself, originally going into my right arm had now been directed at my calf because the knife had deflected its path. I had no time to think as an intense wave of pain swam over me and dark spots danced before my eyes.

The silver of the arrow flashed menacingly at my closing eyelids and I caught a glimpse of three words engraved on it that chilled my blood to something colder than ice.

Darkblood, Willowtail, Emberheart.

Sounds and colours returned in little splashes of light and noise.

"Is she alright?" Elwynn sounded genuinely worried.

"Elwynn, please don't tell me that you can heal a deer but not Lyanna."

For once, Phynix's voice wasn't coated with arrogance. Amazing.

"She had better be alright." Frustration showed in Ashe's usually cool and calm voice and I could feel his warm breath on my chilled skin. 'Why was he so close?'

What are they talking about? Somewhere, I'm not sure where there's a dulling fire burning, painful but somehow peaceful. Feeling languid, I enjoyed the kaleidoscope of colours. I don't know how long I was out but I must have dozed off. I felt all my senses return but I didn't open my eyes because someone's holding me, no, cradling me. Now that my senses have returned a little I could feel it. I could feel their body warmth radiating off in waves and strong arms holding me up as my head rested against the shoulder. With a jolt I realized that it was Ashe. I lifted my head and rubbed my neck tenderly then almost yelled when I discover that I was sitting in Ashe's lap with his arms around my shoulders and his concerned gaze a few inches off my face then he blinked, finally realizing I was back to the world of the living.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Ashe asked then pointed to my calf.

"Fine, thank you. Where are the hunters?" I exclaimed suddenly. "Have they left yet?" I rubbed my calf tenderly and winced at the pain. Her lupine instincts welled up inside her as she scanned the area for any sign of the hunters. She let out a relieved sigh. "Good. They're gone. Now, before I can be sure of that, give me that arrow."

"Here." Phynix handed me the arrow and as I turned it around in my hands, the words were gone. Gone. How is that possible?

"But there were words, where are they?" I frowned ran my hand over the perfectly smooth surface of the arrow.

"I've looked at a thousand times there's no words, if you saw them, you must have been hallucinating." The old Phynix's back. Great.

"Never mind that. That confirms that they have completed the mission the were sent to do for the moment."

Genuinely puzzled, Phynix queried, "What was this 'mission'?"

"To stop us three from coming together. We were prophesised to come together and prevent the dark forces again from rising up to power and enslaving the world."

"Darkblood, Willowtail and Emberheart."

A look of surprise dawned on Phynix's face and she glanced at me. "My last name is Emberheart."

"I'm a Darkblood, which means…" I turned to Elwynn and whispered, "Elwynn, it's you."

"What me?" Elwynn turned and stared at me, surprised for once that everyone's attention was on her and when she hasn't done anything wrong. She turned to the other two for help but they're as lost as she is.

"It's you, you're the last survivor of the Willowtail clan as I am the last survivor of the Darkblood. No wonder you have healing abilities, why didn't I see it before?" I stopped because all of them were staring at me, especially Ashe because we're so close that his lips were almost touching my cheek. I gave him another fierce glare and he chuckled. Ignoring him, I went on explaining. "The Willowtails were very close with the Darkbloods. They were the clan of healing. Every Willowtail has healing powers although I never knew the Emberheart clan that well. They were the ruling clan that brought justice, rules and laws to the others for the benefit of everyone."

"How do you know all of these?" Ashe's voice was raspy again and there's a strange glint in his eyes. Was that fear or intrigue?

"My guardian or my bonded one told me."

Phynix gasped, "You're bonded?"

"I am."

I brushed my hand softly across my ankle and instantly my hair changed to the silvery colour and I could feel my soft wolf ears coming out and surprisingly there was no pain in my calf as I leaped into a tree as my tail began to show. My senses were amplified again and finally, I noticed the warm sunlight shining on me and the quiet birdsongs echoing in the trees but Elwynn's high-pitch squeal distracted me.

"You're… you're…" She broke off mid-way and ran to a hawthorn bush and curled into a tight ball beside it, the small white flowers tickling her nose and she let out a sneeze. Giving an annoyed sigh, she then put on a sullen face. I guess this was another shock to her. I willed my normal appearance to appear and only then did I notice the pain in my calf had returned. Perhaps Elwynn healed the visible wound but however, she could not have healed the core of the wound. The arrow has reached down deep inside and I climbed down clumsily only to find Ashe's hands lifting me off halfway and carried me over to a small patch of dry grass and sat me down. I meant to protest, meant to stay strong but this was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Not the pain in my calf but the pain and worry in my heart for Elwynn and Phynix and my fear of what will happen now? Phynix has gone quiet, as if she couldn't quite believe that Elwynn has healing powers and I'm actually the same type of creature as she is. It obviously defied all of her careful planning and her city-grown logic where things actually made sense. She too sat down and stared at the horizon blankly while I sat rigidly in the patch of dry grass, dimly aware of Ashe's presence beside me. Seeing the others had gone quiet for once, I turned my attention back to the place we're resting. This place was filled with a sense of serenity and pureness and something tugged at the inside of my memory and I sat bolt upright. 'This place is called the 'Safe Haven'. Lyanna, remember this forever and always. This is the safest place in the forest and also the quickest way to the forest edge but unless one knows of it's existence, it would near impossible to find.' My father's voice echoed in my mind as clear as if he had just spoken to me a moment ago. The only person who knows this place would be Ashe. Elwynn and Phynix spent their childhood in the town but Ashe; I have no idea of his background. I felt Ashe's hands on my shoulder and he dropped his voice to a whisper, meaning only for me to hear. "Please, I will explain it tonight, Lyanna." It was as if he could sense what I was thinking but instead of replying, I simply gave another brisk nod and turned to the others.

"Come on, if we're going to spend to night here, let's get started on building a shelter."

* * *

And now the guy enters! You didn't seriously think I'd leave you without one, did you? -Laughs- Oh well, lot's of info in this chapter, Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Elwynn

The sticks beneath my fingers were too rough and I grumbled as I piled it on top of the stack that Lyanna had collected. To be honest, I'm still kind of mad at Lyanna for not telling me that she's actually a mutant creature like Phynix. I mean, I trusted her with my life and I'm not going to bite her head off or anything but as I glanced at her and noticed her talking in a hush tone with Ashe I let out a wistful sigh. I really do like Ashe but I think I can pretty much see that all his attention is with Lyanna at the moment. If those two are there, then where was Phynix? I spotted a copper coloured tip poking out from behind a tree and some loud rustling noises that even I could hear. She can collect the rest of the sticks and I can take a break I thought. I don't think Lyanna would notice if I disappeared so I quietly slip away into one of the tall tree hollows with dancing shadows cast upon the forest floor. I settled down quietly amongst them. I can be very quiet if I want to and I want take some time out to remember this place. In all my years, I had never come across anything as beautiful as this place. The grass here was lush and green and occasionally, butterflies would land on my hands or my hair. The trees were alive with birdsongs and new plant growth provided intoxicating fresh air and shade. I lay back on the soft grass, smiling languidly as the sunshine danced through the autumn leaves, creating dappled patterns on my face.

"Peace, at last." I softly mumbled to myself. Suddenly, I heard a loud groaning sound followed by a shrill cry. I sat bolt upright, turning around frantically trying to figure out where the noise was coming from and a gasp escaped my lips as I realized that it was Ashe. His gentle hands were clenched into tight fists and beads of sweats were gathering on his forehead, his usual warm blue eyes had a very blank and frightened look in them; I approached him tentatively and caught hold of his icy-cold hand but nothing happened. I looked at Lyanna helplessly, who was standing by a nearby tree, then screamed as Ashe suddenly jumped up and grasped me with an iron grip by the throat and threw me into a tree like I was a rag doll. The connection was absolute agony. Great, I'm going to have bruises the size of pancakes now but Ashe's agonizing scream and his writhing body snatched back my attention.

His voice was laced with agony and pain as he shouted, "Phynix! Phynix! Get back! Get back! Go! Run back to the house!" While Phynix looked at him with a worried and a very confused expression on her face, "What do you mean, run?"

He didn't seem to hear her at all and suddenly leapt at Lyanna who managed to throw herself sideways out of trouble in the nick of time, a surprised look flickering across her face that was quickly replaced by a steely look. She instantly brushed her right hand across her ankle and I watched as she turned into the half-wolf girl and my eyes widened in surprise as Ashe punched her in the face and pinned her to the ground with ease. She didn't even blink as she grabbed hold of Ashe's shoulder so tightly that even from a distance I could see her knuckles bleached white as she looked Ashe deep in the eyes and said in a soft voice that I'd never imagine she was capable of. "Ashe, Ashe. You're having a flash back, come back. Come back." I couldn't help but let out a scoff, 'As if that would work' because Ashe was still trying to land a punch on her face. When she repeated the words, he slowly stopped and then he glanced down at Lyanna then at the huge bruise that was beginning to form on her left cheek. His voice shaking as he begins shake uncontrollably and collapsed on beside Lyanna on the forest floor, a frightened and lost expression frozen on his face.

"Lyanna, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He managed to sit up but he was ducking his head, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Her voice didn't betray any more than what she was showing as she stood and straightened her t-shirt.

He rubbed his hands together and raked his hands through his hair, which was totally gorgeous then his lips twitched into a small bitter smile that I didn't think anyone would see. Then I saw Lyanna's frown. I guess nothing much escapes Lyanna's watchful eyes. Ashe wiped his hands on his t-shirt, leaving a streak of mud behind and walked up to a still surprised Phynix, shocking all of us one again when he said,

"Phynix Ebony Emberheart. It's been a while."

Phynix, who was still standing by the tree, gaped at him and I could almost see the gears clicking and clacking away in her brain as she tried to work out what was going on. Her eyes widened and her knees sank onto the grass, her voice a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Ashe, is it really you?"

"I don't think many people know your full name, Phynix."

Phynix continued to stare at him for a moment then flew straight into his arms, sobbing with happiness because she was wearing this really big grin on her face while Ashe, still looking slightly shaken, hesitantly put his arms around Phynix and gave her a hug. He released her and from what I can tell, he was waiting for Phynix to get up but Phynix had other ideas because she was still clinging onto Ashe tenatiously. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped, banging my head on the branch above me and a wave of pain came over me. My knees buckled beneath me but the person lifted me up with a firm grip and I opened my eyes, finding Lyanna's eyes gazing down at me.

"Hey, are you alright? I think Ashe threw you pretty hard."

"Yeah, I think so. By the way, you look pretty beaten up."

She chuckled and carried me over to Ashe and Phynix who were gazing at each other intensely. Well, at least Phynix was. "Thanks, Elwynn."

She sat me down then coughed. "Ashe, you might want to apologize to someone and inform us on your newest event." She crossed her arms, her shadow cast by the sunlight looming over all three of us as she looked at Ashe. He laughed then stood up.

"Allow me to introduce my long-lost sister, Phynix." Lyanna didn't make a sound but I could see something in her eyes. I couldn't control my own outburst. "WHAT?!"

Phynix grinned and detached herself from Ashe, "Isn't it great?" Perhaps Phynix didn't catch it but I caught the silent exchange of message between Ashe and Lyanna as they glanced at each other for the briefest moment. 'Great, how did those two develop a link in such a short span of time?' Then he turned his attention to me and grinned sheepishly which sent another shiver down my spine. I smiled and opened my mouth to reply but Phynix appeared behind Ashe again. I sighed. Looks like Ashe's got a new shadow to contend with.

"That was a flashback." Lyanna's voice came from behind me and I spun around, glaring at her. "Would you stop doing that?"

"How did you know?" Ashe now stood, facing Lyanna. "When I changed, I could feel the spirits surrounding you and of course, I caught a glimpse of your flashback. There was blazing fire and a very young Phynix with blonde hair, blue eyes like yours and a dainty sky-coloured dress." She rubbed her temple and sighed again.

Ashe scratched his chin then looked at Phynix. "Yeah, I still remembered that she had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. That's why I didn't recognise her."

"Wait, Ashe. If Phynix is your sister how come you're not with her?" Lyanna leaned on the tree and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Phynix, appearing speechless gave a shrug.

"Lyanna, I swear on my life I had no idea of what happened back then. About six years ago, I woke up near the outskirts of Iziam. I was fifteen back then, all I had was a backpack containing clothing and a bottle of water and a piece of paper saying that my name is Ashe."

For the first time, Lyanna turned to Ashe and looked at him, as in, really looked at him and then she let out a low whistle.

"Iziam. Impressive, guess I shouldn't underestimate you then."

"You know where it is?"

Lyanna paused for a second then nodded. "Yes, I do. It's where highly skilled warriors train most warriors, men or women. I had only been there once with my father years ago, and the journey took us nearly a week." She paused then her hand hovered about Ashe's left wrist. "May I?"

He nodded and Lyanna turned his wrist over. "Odd. Usually everyone in Iziam will have a pack tattoo on his or her left wrist. No normal people can get into the town of Iziam. If you woke up there, someone must have trained you. Don't you remember anything?"

He let out a frustrated sigh then shook his head and Phynix hugged him and glared at Lyanna. 'Boy oh boy, Lyanna's getting a lot of glares today.'

"Don't worry, Ashe. I'm sure we'll figure it out." I burst out again and blushed. 'What's wrong with me?' But Ashe shoots me a grateful glance all the same. Phynix agreed with a nod and took hold of Ashe's hand again. A flicker of unease came across Ashe's face but like Lyanna, it was quickly masked with a smile before Phynix could see. Speaking of which, where is Lyanna?

"Where's Lyanna?" Ashe asked and glanced around, "Please don't tell me she just disappeared again..."

"I don't know, she's always like that." I replied and glanced up at the trees while Phynix didn't say anything. A moment of silence stretched between us and then Lyanna's voice came from behind us. "So, can we get on with the shelter?"

"Would you stop doing that?" All three of us spun around and glared at Lyanna who was trying to look innocent. I scoffed. Lyanna was starting to look slightly grotesque with half of her face swelling up and her left eye starting to disappear with the swelling.

"Once again, I mean it, Lyanna. You look like awful." I snickered. She chuckled and bent down to work as I sighed and knelt beside her.

* * *

Flash backs are fantastic things, aren't they? Yeah, I know, these chapters have literally tripled in length! :D Hope you're enjoying it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Phynix**

My stomach growled defiantly despite the dried leg of deer I had just eaten. On top of it all, I was bored as hell. Ashe was constantly ogling Lyanna and Elwynn was complaining all the time. It was enough to give me a bad headache. I started daydreaming about dishes of steaming ducks in crepes and orange sauce, platters of lamb and chicken and sides of fresh, succulent fruits.

"Enough!" I resolved. "It was about time that I impressed Lyanna again and I could use a little more than dried and salted veal and venison to keep me going!"

With this, I sneaked off into the depths of the forest to do some hunting.

After stalking though the dense undergrowth for several minutes, I finally came across the fresh tracks of a pack of mountain-bound ibex. "That's unusual… They don't usually come this low into the forest… We must be closer to the mountains then I had originally thought…" I took a minute to look around and fully take in my surroundings in detail. The leaves were covered in a slight frost that glimmered like droplets of silver. The light caught them and played patterns the glinted off my scales. I sighed softly.

Everything seemed so peaceful and tranquil.

Suddenly, from behind me, a branch crackled and something squealed. "FREEZE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I yelled, not knowing what danger I was in and took up a defensive stance. I slowly and cautiously advanced toward where the sound had come from. What I saw defied all logic. The deer was standing stock-still, not even breathing. It's eyes were glazed over but it still stood upright, as if poised to spring away at any moment. I advanced towards it slowly mystified as to why the deer was seemingly in a trance. As my curiosity got the better of me, I poked the deer's rump with my finger and then quickly snatched it away, expecting a reaction. Nothing happened. I thought back to a sideshow with a magician that I had watched once at a festival with my father in my childhood. Simply, that a snap of the fingers could break a magic-induced trance. I decided to put the theory to the test. I closed my eyes and counted backward.

3…

2…

1…

~SNAP~

I tentatively opened my eyes and to my amazement, the deer was bounding off into the forest as if nothing had happened. "That's odd… Did I have the power to cause that trance? If I did, where and when did I gain this intriguing magical power?"

As if answering my question, I felt a tingling sensation start in my nose as I gave a soundless screech and clawed at my throat as a searing, burning sensation engulfed my neck. I dropped to the ground in agony and ripped the faded copper locket my mother had given me from my neck, the fine gold chain snapping instantly. Suddenly, a familiar thunderous voice filled my ears.

"PHYNIX. MY BONDED ONE."

"T-Tintaglia? Is that really you?" I stammered after the pain had cleared. "How…? Why..? I thought you were dead?!" So many questions swirled around in my head. This hunting trip had suddenly become much, much more interesting than I had originally bargained for.

"There is no time right now. As I said in the cave, my spirit lives inside of you. I can briefly communicate to you through copper items of importance to you, such as the pendant, but my time is limited here."

"O-okay…" I stuttered, still not quite believing the whole event. "What do you need to speak to me for?"

"As you are starting to discover, not only did I alter your appearance, I gifted you with special abilities. You have the ability to heal faster than the average human, as I am sure you have already noticed. Just now, I felt a disturbance in the balance of magic and nature. The source of the ripple came from you. Dragons have the ability to manipulate time, space and the elements. As my Bonded One and Heart's Companion, you also have those abilities. Be careful with this, as the balance of magic is a precarious one and should not be toyed with at free will. Under my guidance, you may practice your control on it now."

"Sure." I closed my eyes and concentrated. "What would you like me to try?" I asked her mentally.

"Try to set that bush of fuchsia flowers alight over there and then quench the flame. I am sure you other wolf-bond friend will not mind. They are protectors of the forest but do not care for petty plants such as those flowers."

"How do you know about Lyanna?" I queried.

"There are not many things that escape my gaze, little one."

I reached deep inside the essence of my very being and searched for the magic inside of me. I felt it course through my body until it was pulsating at my fingertips, ready for my command. It tingled for a moment and then I heard the successful crackling of a small fire. As opened my eyes, the previously bright purple flowers were now satisfyingly blackened and shrivelled.

"Well done. Now try to stop the fire. You can use all of the elements around you."

I repeated the process again but this time, the magic felt different. It was calmer and more languid like the surface of a lake on a mild day. When I opened my eyes for the second time, the air around me shimmered and two translucent aqua-blue spirit dragons weaved around my arms and through my hair. They seemed to be created from the water element and swam through the air playfully. Whichever direction my arms moved, they followed like puppets on strings. It was an unbelievable sensation, like rippling water that was mine to control. I pointed towards the flowers and they enveloped them in an unearthly dance. The flames flickered and then died out. I clenched my fists and the sprites evaporated into thin air.

"Water and fire are not the only two elements that you can use. Earth, wind, light, sound and shadows are just a few of the many elements you can use. They are all around us every day. As I said, my time here is short and there is only so much I can teach you in this span of time. The Elders have a message for you that will take the last of my energy for now…"

"What kind of message…?" I started but was cut short by a voice I hadn't heard before.

"

* * *

Still working on the prophecy...I'll update that when it's done...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two: Lyanna **

Being so near Ashe was slightly distracting and I couldn't shake the déjà vu feeling that we'd met somewhere before. The moonlight made his hair seem almost golden and his blue eyes speckled with mischief as he cocked his head towards me with a slightly bemused expression on his face. 'I shouldn't be thinking about this,' I mentally shook myself and cleared my throat, pondering where and when I should start this uneasy conversation that I know both of us are trying to avoid. Awkward as it was, it still had to be done.

"Well, Ashe. Tell me a bit about yourself." I'm glad my voice didn't waver as I spoke, and Ashe gave me an incredulous look, as if implying, 'Was that all you want to know?' My response was a detached glare in his direction and he coughed and fidgeted with his cloak that he must've just put on, because until now, I hadn't noticed the long black coat that seems to be specially tailored for him, as it hugged his muscular body perfectly.

"Well, Lyanna, like I told you before, I'm from the Iziam and I remember nothing of it. All I knew was that my name is Ashe and a map with dark spot marked on it gave me a purpose. The mark lead me to you." His voice seems cool, impassive as if he had told this story many times, almost as if it was a script waiting to be delivered. Of course, it was the same exact story he had told me before but I didn't believe him and I still don't. Seeing me opening my mouth, he held up a finger and continued, "Of course you're not going to believe me." His eyes seem to harden at this, "Lyanna, I can only tell you so much of what happened during my childhood. Perhaps then you will understand."

His voice was so soft, like the whisper of leaves on a calm day, so I had to strain my ears to catch his words. My thoughts were lost as he began to speak.

"I was seven that year and my sister, Phynix, was four. We were with our parents' side the whole time, being very young children. It happened on the night of my seventh birthday. We had a huge party, nearly everyone in town was invited and those who could not come stood on the rooftops, watching the celebration, as it had lanterns, dancing and music. The night was perfect." He paused and I glanced at him, surprised that I could see glimmering tears in his blue eyes. His voice was wavered slightly as he continued. "Or so I thought. At around midnight, there was a piercing wail out in the distance and suddenly, as if by magic, everything was on fire, the details were very hazy. Every time I think of them, my head hurts; all I can remember is two hooded figures." He finished his recount and stared sadly into the middle distance. I sat motionless, my mind was spinning. Two hooded figures? Could he be possibly the boy in my dream?

"Wait, Ashe. What about the flashback you had?" I know this was a personal question, but I just had to know. In fact, I needed to know in order to trust him.

"It was like I was back, except I remembered more of that night. I remember Phynix being hauled away and people were trying to reach me, but then, my vision just went grey and my head felt like it was being pummelled.

After a long silence, he laughed nervously to try and ease the mood. Glancing at me casually, he asked, "So, enough about me. Tell me more about yourself. Where are you going?"

I raised one eyebrow, wondering if I should tell him. After all he did tell me about his childhood perhaps in exchange it would only be fair if I told him mine.

"Well, my clan was the Darkbloods. There are four clans, Emberheart, Willowtail, Darkblood and Silverthorn. My parents were brutally murdered by hunters when I was five. I still remember waking up in a forest full of blood and ashes. The reason I am still here today is because as I lay there amongst the other dead bodies, I smeared myself in their blood to make it look as if I too were dead. The entire population of my clan was murdered that night… It took a long time to clean away all the dead bodies… After that, I tried to disappear and not draw attention to myself, not wanting the hunters to come back for me. All that my parents left behind for me was the house and a stack of handwritten papers and documents about the clans.

About seven months after the attack, Nighteye appeared to me when I was out hunting and had injured myself when climbing a tree. At first, I thought he was a real wolf and obviously, as an ignorant and frightened five-year-old, I yanked out all my weapons and threw them at the wolf in self-defense."

"You were carrying around weapons when you were five?" He sounded very surprised. He was wearing a look of disbelief on his face and I crossed my arms in a silent gesture, 'Do you want me to continue, or not?' He gave me a grin and nodded, understanding my body language and message.

"Well now, as I was saying, I don't remember much of that conversation between me and Nighteye but I do remember him announcing that he was a guardian sent by the Darkbloods to protect me and teach me all the skills I needed. Just a few nights later, I received rather an unpleasant message from the hunters mentioning that they were coming back for me and any other survivors. It was the obvious choice to move to the mountains since there were and still are many hidden shelters there." I paused, and then finally asked him the question that had been nagging me all night long.

"I think you're capable of traveling on your own now, Ashe."

At this, Ashe straightened up and stared at me with a wounded gaze. He crossed his arms, mirroring my position except he wore a hurt expression. "Lyanna, let me travel with you. I can fight and I can help you protect Elwynn and Phynix and I've just reunite with my sister, I'm sure Phynix won't be pleased if you send her brother away so soon." His voice was tinged with a slight edge of triumph because he knew that I had no choice. Of course Phynix would never agree with me to send her brother away. After all, this was the first time she had seen him in many years. Supressing the urge to kick him in the shins, really hard, I took a deep breath and gestured to a tall tree.

"See that tree, I'm going to climb it, if you can make me fall off before I reach the top, then you have my approval to stay."

"That easy?" He raised one eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear, planning on an easy victory.

"Don't count yourself lucky." I snapped back and delivered a swift punch to his gut, hearing a surprised grunt that gave me the momentum to speed up the tree and leap into the higher branches. He didn't waste a moment, and, watching him scale the tree with the natural grace of an experienced hunter, I have to admit I was impressed. Seeing him coming, I leaped down one branch and hooked his feet from underneath him with mine but Ashe wasn't one to be easily defeated as he wrapped his arms around me in an iron grip that I struggled to break and we both ended with a heavy thud on the forest floor. He rolled off me and rubbed his head while grinning. "I win."

"No, you didn't. You were the one who ended up on the floor; I was on top of you." I smirked at him then grimaced as the pain became worse, "But you still passed." I finished my sentence off before he could argue with me.

"Well. Let's get some sleep, because we've got a long journey ahead of us." He yawned and stumbled to the shelter, I gave a small nod and trotted slowly after him.

* * *

Do I hear... The hint of romance in the air? :D Yes, there is a bit of romance in this book ouo New chapters will be up soon once I find them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three: Elwynn**

I remember when I was in the orphanage; every morning I used to list things I hate. Waking up was always Number One my list and it wasn't a surprise that even now, camped in the middle of the forest, it was still Number One.

Growling with annoyance, I stormed out into the clearing and immediately spotted a very jumpy Phynix rubbing her arms. Lyanna was standing by a tree with her arms folded in front of her and a drop-dead gorgeous Ashe sitting a bit further away from Lyanna, dozing off. I walked up and stood beside Phynix and glared at Lyanna. Funny how she doesn't tell Ashe off when he's sleeping on duty. But on this account, I was proved to be wrong. It appears that Lyanna had a 'special' waking call for Ashe as she flipped a small dagger between her fingers then send it aiming for Ashe's chest with deadly speed. I yelped in shock to try and warn Ashe but it appeared he did not need my help, as he casually moved aside with grace and yawned, the dagger embedded deep into the tree next to him.

"That was hardly necessary Lyanna, I was just about to wake up…" He slurred his words teasingly and grinned at her. Lyanna ignored him with a dismissive glare showing that she was clearly not amused. She cleared her throat loudly, demanding everyone's attention.

"Listen up! We will be training until midday, rest, and then we'll all take a perimeter run and rest again. We'll be moving to the mountains tomorrow." She paused, looking at each of us in the eye then continued in her clear, loud voice. "The training schedule is as follows; Ashe and Elwynn, you're training together, working on your hand-to-hand combat skills-…" The rest was just a blur to me. My heart was beating non-stop and I felt like I was flying on Cloud Nine. I could hardly believe it! I'm actually training with Ashe! And we're training our hand-to-hand combat which means that we will be making contact! I couldn't help but gaze at Ashe excitedly and was chilled instantly by his cool reaction as he continued towards me. I linked my hands tightly behind my back, trying desperately to resist the urge to grab him and kiss him.

"Alright. Hand to hand combat is quite easy. In hand-to-hand combat training, the body is divided into three sections: high, middle, and low. Each section contains what are referred to as vital targets. The high part of the body consists of the head and the neck. The middle part of the body consists of the area from the shoulders to just above the hips. The low part of the body consists of the area from the hip to the feet." He paused and looked at me, "you with me so far?"

I nodded preparing for his next instructions when I felt a stinging pain on my left forearm where an old scar lay, the pain soon travelled throughout my body. I was too stunned to even scream, all I heard was Phynix's dismayed high-pitch squeak, an exasperated sigh from Lyanna and falling into Ashe's arms as the enticing wave of darkness claimed me.

_The orphanage was silent when midnight arrived; I could hear the faint snoring sounds muffled by the closed doors as I sneaked out the back door where I knew he would be waiting. He was always there; waiting patiently, and tonight, under the illuminated moonlight I saw that he wore a simple white cotton shirt and three-quarter length pants. His steel-gray eyes lit up when he saw me, and he ran towards me, enveloping me in a giant bear hug when he reached me. _

_"Elwynn!" He grinned then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to sit with him under the tree, yet my heart still beats rapidly. _

_"You should be more careful! What if you got caught?" I whispered in a hushed and worried voice, as if a matron could come running towards us with a knife at any moment. _

_"Well, I've never got caught before and I really want to show you something tonight." _

_I left it at that. Belen was not someone you wanted to argue with. I still vividly remember that day when everyone was out in the town on an excursion of sorts, and I was left behind. Being lonely and somewhat curious as to what lay behind the huge wooden dors next to the matron's office, I wondered out into the huge backyard had the biggest surprize of my life when I spotted a pair of curious steel-grey eyes looking at me down from the only tree planted in the yard. When I approached the tree, a ragged and dirty boy dropped out of the tree and grinned at me. _

_"You must be one of the girls from the orphanage…" At this, he laughed. " I'm Belen." _

_"I'm Elwynn." I replied in a small, shy voice and looked at him, wondering why I had just told him my name. Maybe it was the casual manner in which he spoke that made me feel like I could trust him. "Where are your parents?" I asked curiously._

_He gave a causal shrug, "Don't have any." _

_I stared at him in shock that he would just say that so blatantly say that. I risked asking another question, "Then where do you live?" _

_"On my own. I can survive just fine." _

_I can't remember too much of the rest of that conversation but that pair of steel-gray eyes stands out so clearly in my memory. It was kind of a comfort, which, every time I looked out the window during a boring class with the matrons, always appeared amongst the emerald. It was from that moment on, that a content yet strong friendship formed between an orphan girl and a wild street boy. _

_"Elwynn." His quiet voice interrupted my train of thoughts, "Yes?" I replied. _

_He took a deep breath, and then asked, "Would you stop being friends with me if I were a mutant?" _

_I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I had lost my voice. I knew mutants were thrown off the tall and ominous looming cliff on the edge of town because people thought they were monsters, sent from the darkest depths to haunt us and give us punishments for causing the 'Great White' that happened a long time ago. There were no mutants before then. But I refuse to believe that this boy who had befriended me in my loneliest time would be a monster. This boy who picked up dandelions and weaved crowns for me in Spring, brought delicious apples from the market for us to share and told me tales of the outside world… could be a monster… Now, looking into his innocent silver eyes, I shook my head._

_"No, nothing could ever stop the friendship I have with you." He grinned one more time and disappeared into thin air. I gasped and the branch shook as I rocked and swayed unsteadily. As if by magic, Belen was there again supporting me with his strong arms. _

_"D-did you j-just d-d-disappear?" I stuttered while taking long breaths to calm down. With smugness he nodded proudly then smiled, "See, I can manipulate illusions to make it seem as if I'm not there. You don't have to worry about being caught up here. If anyone comes-"_

_"Both of you get down right now!" A booming voice and rapid footsteps came rushing towards us, dread spread over me like a blanket as the matron came towards us while out of nowhere two knives came flying towards both of us. One pinned Belen's shirt to the tree, and I ducked aside just as the other grazed pass my left forearm. _

_I screamed his name over and over again, as if it would somehow bring him back. 'Belen! No! Don't Go! Please!" I kicked and screamed and struggled against the matron's firm grip but it was to no avail. As I reached out towards him, I managed to grasp his hand for a moment and his eyes locked onto mine._

_"Don't forget…" He whispered before he was torn from my grip, forever… _

_The events that followed after that day were terrible. The consequences and the punishment were horrible but what was the most painful was the fact that I had lost my first and probably last true friend. I should've known better that they would be watching me, and now, because of my stupid and careless mistakes, Belen was thrown over a cliff and had his life cut short… All because of me. The days dragged on for what felt like an eternity while those memories came back to haunt me. I awoke screaming from nightmares at night but eventually, when the next summer came and I climbed up the oak tree once more. The scars had begun to heal and years soon passed as the memories began to disappear into my heart's most hidden corner until the scar was been reopened and that day came rushing back. _

I gasped and opened my eyes, most unfortunately greeted by a pair of warm blue eyes that seem to bare such resemblance to the silver eyes that tears spilt out of my eyes despite my will.

"Oh thank goodness, you're finally awake." Ashe's concerned voice jolted my sense awake, "I was afraid we've lost you."

"Sorry… Can I have some water?" I managed to croak. The moist in my throat had strangely all disappear.

"Here, and Ashe give her some air." Lyanna tossed the flask down at me and sat down beside me, "Can you stand?"

While the cooling water entered my parched throat, I nodded and stood. Discovering a leaf was wrapped around my left arm, Lyanna explained, "It will stop the bleeding." Then she sighed heavily and crossed her arms. A typical habit of hers when she's worried or annoyed. In this case I think it was annoyance.

"Well, it seems like that you'll be sitting for the rest of the day and perhaps the rest of us can manage the day without getting injured. Alright, Phynix stopped hiding and come out, you and Ashe and started throwing daggers at that mark about five feet away. I'm going to sit with Elwynn and make sure no flying knives come this way."

Unable to push those disturbing steel-gray eyes from my memory, I leaned against the tree bark and watched the two siblings.

* * *

I feel a huge twist coming on with these characters... :D -Evil laugh- This is a question for way later on, do you think Elwynn should die? Because I have an idea on how to make it as heart wrenchingly heart breaking as possible with a huge twist, but I'm not sure if you want me to get rid of her... Just putting the thought out there, leave a review, tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Phynix **

I sat on an old fallen tree trunk that was slick with dew and moss and stared across the clearing of the rest of the group.

Elwynn was leaning against Lyanna groggily while Ashe hovered around them worriedly. I sighed at the scene. It reminded me too much of home… if anything ever happened to me back home while Ashe was around, he'd carry me to mum and get me patched up. Then, we'd play some more and when I got tried, he would take me into bed and tell me a tory or sing me a song in that sweet voice of his until I fell asleep… Life was good back then. Now, it was pretty much a sick, messed-up game of survival; You had to fend for yourself, or you got left behind.

I stiffly stood up in the cold and jumped from foot to foot, trying to warm up a little. Walking over to Lyanna briskly, I murmured something about a low food supply and needing to go hunt a little while she made sure Elwynn was okay. From there, I ran off into the dense undergrowth and allowed myself a small smile as the small, soft tufts of grass grabbed at my shins and flicked cold droplets of water up at my face. I ran as free as bird for a time, spreading my wings out and letting them catch the air, giving me the feeling as if every few steps, I was gliding gracefully in the air.

After a while, I came to a small clearing with a pond and lots of fresh grass around. I took a deep breath, and paused a moment to look around at the beautiful scene.

Beams of light flickered down through the tree leaves and dappled the surface of the pond, which glimmered like graceful dancers twirling in gorgeously jewelled outfits.

Bellbird calls echoed through the treetops as the sun finally emerged from its dense gown of clouds and the smell of violets filled the crisp, clean mountain air.

The pond itself was a beautiful sight. Small frogs hopped from Lilly pad to Lilly pad and lilies in pink and yellow pastel colours bloomed in various places. Butterflies skimmed the surface of the pond, creating a rippling effect.

'This will be the perfect place to practise my magic. 'I thought. Taking a seat by the pond quietly, I closed my eyes and looked deep inside myself to find the magic flow. Once again, I felt the exhilarating feeling of the magic coursing through my fingertips, thrilled by the thought that this amazing ability was mine to command.

I opened my eyes and focused my thoughts on the water. I willed it to form any shape I desired. The surface rippled violently for a few moments, then started to rise in the centre to create a translucent draconic being made of water.

For a few minutes after that, I waved my fingers around idly making dance and twirl in the air before clenching my fist to make it evaporate.

"This is getting easier. "I grinned to myself. 'Wonder if I can do something slightly more challenging…' I thought for a moment and then a brilliant idea hit me. "Lyanna has that endless supply of daggers with her, Ashe has that long-sword of his and I think Elwynn still carries that saucepan around with her.. If only I had a weapon of my own.. Hmmm…Oh, I get it ! I can create a weapon with magic"

I looked around for a bit, then choose an odd rock that the sunlight hit strangely, making coloured patterns in the grass like stained glass. Picking it up, I brushed off the dirt and gasped in delight as I realized that it was a multi-coloured crystal in all the colours of the rainbow.

I tossed it up into the air gently and held it in place with my mind. Then, I held my hand over my heart and gripped the copper locket, calling out something that sounded and felt so natural, it was like I had done it before, and knew exactly what I was doing.

"Spirit of Emerald Earth, Bringer of the Ruby Inferno and creature of the Sapphire Depths, I call thee now to create a gift from the heavens above, one to protect and uphold all that is worthy and precious and held dear to the heart, one that no distance or barrier, no matter how large can surpass. "

The crystal glowed so brightly, I had to shield my eyes to avoid being blinded. As I tentatively opened my eyes, three regal beings stood together, staring directly at me. I felt a little uncomfortable. I assumed that after what I said, I had summoned the three glowing beings. There was lion with a mane of icy and emerald fur, a phoenix enrobed in golden flames and ruby feathers and a hippocampus with a beautiful translucent fin down its' back and tail and covered in sapphire scales.

It was the lion who spoke first, in a deep rumbling voice, almost like a purr. "we are the Jewelled trio , what purpose has called you to call us forth?"

I hesitated for a moment, then answered 'I need to create a bow and a set of arrows to protect those I care about. They're very dear to me and I want some way to able to do that."

It was the phoenix that spoke next. "You fight for a good cause, child. We will lend you our help, as long as you promise us this; you will always stay true to yourself, and never become tempted by power, greed or pride."

I nod, binding myself to this 'contract', not wanting to know to consequences of what would happen if I did not abide by their rules.

The trip turned to face the crystal and it began to glow once again. They spoke in turn and in thyme as the crystal began to change shape.

'Crystal so bright, fill this world with your light. In the eternal night, show the that is right and pray you never lose your fight!'

'Stay by their side, don't run and hide, don't say you lied, only tell them you tried so hard and not that you cried.'

'Between all the shadows and shades, there are many reasons to be afraid. Never let the truth fade and you won't be betrayed.'

Then, the crystal stopped glowing again and in its place was a beautiful ebony bow with curls on either end with jewels and patterns etched along it. There was a quiver of about fifty feather tipped arrows.

This time, the winged hippocampus stepped forward. She handed me the bow and arrows and I slung it around my shoulder. When she speaks, her voice is sweet, light and melodic. "Quick, you must hurry now, your friends are in danger. Those that hunt you are close, very close now. Go!

I run like my life depends on it and scream 'AMBUSH!' I yell so loud that the birds fly out of the treetops and animals run into the safety of the deep forest. My boot pound against the ground and clouds of dust appear behind me where my feet strike the dirt track. I hear a muffled scream from somewhere just ahead and push my body harder further and faster. I can hear the desperation in my voice. 'What if that was Elwynn?' But as I reach camp, I get the biggest shock of my life.

Elwynn is slumped unconscious against a tree, a hunter has a blade held to Lyanna's neck and her arm is twisted at an angle that shouldn't exist. The biggest shock of all, is that Ashe is nowhere in sight….

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! And there you have it, you're in for a treat next chapter! Bet you didn't see that one coming... -Depression lines- I have way too much spare time on my hands...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Lyanna**

This has got to be the most stupid thing I've ever done in my whole entire life. Why did I let my guard down? How on Earth could I have been so careless and stupid?

"Don't move or I will tear a lovely big gaping hole in your neck. It will sound like a very pretty whistle when you breathe." The hunter hissed and I raised an eyebrow, there wasn't enough venom in his words to make me believe he will carry out what he says he will be doing.

"Whistle. I'd love to hear you whistle." I chuckled slightly and replied; only to distract them from the footsteps I've being hearing. Silence and a warm trickle of blood running down my throat was my only response. Well, I guess hunters don't have much humor. I could hear the tension in those footsteps and slightly rustle of leaves as if brushed by soft wings. There was no doubt that it was Phynix. I glanced around me, and sensed at least ten to twenty hunters nearby, and a rather sinister feeling settled over me as I expanded my sense further. Somewhere just beyond my eyeshot, there was two particularly interesting prescenses. One filled with surprise and hatred and one was filled with such coldness that it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Scared now, are you?"

'So he wants me to be scared… Well, I will let him have his fun, it might buy us all some time...' I thought and prayed to whoever might have been listening, that Phynix would have the intelligence to run away from here and stay hidden.

"Actually, I have to admit I kind of am... But, why are you here?" I let my voice shrink down to a small whisper and let my body go limp as if giving up. Both hunters are about an inch taller than me so with the most innocent and frightened expression I can manage, I stared up at them with my eyes wide and watery like I was on the verge of tears.

Apparently, they don't have a soft spot for wide eyes or innocent expressions so I sighed softly and did the one thing that I utterly detest. Be a weakling. Yet, as I glanced at Elwynn's unconscious form and Phynix's presence just behind one of the trees, waiting to strike, I figured that it didn't matter what, I just needed to distract them all for one second. That was all I needed to break free and being weak was the only way. I let all parts of my body loosen up and sagged against the hunter, closing my eyes and let out a small whine that sounded more like an angry moan than a whine to me. But gladly, the hunter holding the knife just loosens up for a bit and then I dared to ask again.

"L-look, I won't fight you two. C-can I just sit down, please?" I stammered softly and immediately glued my eyes to the ground, my left hand curling around the handle of my dagger that was sheathed at my thigh.

"Alright, I suppose it won't do any harm." He lowered the knife and discarded it, then twisted both of my arms behind my back; I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain blossomed as I pulled me down with him. Something about Phynix changed, there was still an air of panic and determination around her but it seems like she had calmed down a little and was waiting for a chance to strike. I gave a small sigh of relief and strangely enough, the hunter's grip relaxed just a little that I could possibly elbow him in the stomach. He probably took that sigh as a sign of defeat. Meanwhile, perhaps I could find out why they're here, but that will take a lot of coaxing and I haven't forgotten about the ten or so hunters surrounding us.

The hunter above me looked like the cold and harsh type, no point in asking him however, the one holding me. I dare a small glance at my captor, and was greeted by and a sharp-angled face with tousled brown hair and large silver eyes that seemed to hold many secrets. He looked at me for a few seconds, then looked away, his cheeks just reddening slightly.

"Oh." I purposely let out a small squeak.

"Oh?" He replied in a deep voice.

"Nothing… I was just wondering how you found us so quickly." I wasn't so sure of my pretentious voice this time, it sound more like a demand then a question out of a scared girl's mouth. His chest heaved a bit before a knife sliced the right side of my throat, colliding with the knife already there. A steady stream of blood flowed down my throat. My cheek merely twitched as I registered the pain, watching impassively as it strained the grass scarlet. Looking over at the hunter who threw it, I noticed he was a fair distance away to have thrown it so accurately. Perhaps, one of them is somewhat worthy of my respect.

"Next time it will be your face. You're hopeless, Syth. Get off and stand guard instead." He grabbed Syth and tossed him away. He produced a rough rope and tied me to the tree with a dead knot at the back of the tree, out of my reach.

"As of your question. I will answer it. We found you so quick because we rely on our 'hidden ones'." Just as he finished speaking, another bright and a rather familiar voice rang out into the tensed clearing. If I hadn't have been sitting in a pool of my own blood with my throat sliced open, my left shoulder dislocated, my right arm broken and to top it all off, surrounded by plenty of people who wanted something from me, I would have seriously told somebody to 'kill me now.'

Ashe Blaze Emberheart has arrived.

"Lyanna, I'm sorry I'm late I was doing some hunting." His voice was overly bright and a note of doubt rose to the surface of my thoughts. The hunter above me snickered.

"Lyanna?" Worry starting to weave it's way into his voice, his sapphire-blue eyes glinted as he stepped into the clearing, sweeping the scene in one glance. Then his eyes shifted to me, then my neck, then to the pool of blood. He didn't say a single word but from the tense muscles straining underneath his t-shirt and the grim set of his mouth, nothing needed to be said. He marched to the hunter above and delivered a swift uppercut, effectively smashing his jaw before he could even blink.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he untied the rope and his eyes widened at my dislocated and broken arms and shoulders and that was when the chaos started. Phynix stepped out into the clearing and the hunters instantly jumped on her and Ashe rushed to her aid, leaving me with five extremely angry looking hunters.

"Hello." I grinned and touch my ankle, gaining the agility and swiftness of a wolf. I ducked as two of them rushed at me, dropping into a swift roundhouse kick then thrusting my foot up into their guts. Hearing the satisfying crunch of broken bones, I scanned around for the others only to see them turning tail and running for the hills in fright.

A muffled yelp, suspiciously coming from Phynix leaked out of the mob of hunters. I approached them stealthily, the dagger in my left hand and leaping high into the air I let out a roar of pure fury and sliced one of the hunter's head off. Silence followed as I landed on my feet, the head rolling slowly away. The hunters backed away, fear written on each of their faces and in one pair of eyes, I could see the reflection of my silver-green ones, blazing with fury. Ashe had slashes on his face and legs but otherwise is fine, Phynix, apart from looking like she had just seen a ghost, was also fine.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we will have to carry this head home." I turned around and caught sight of a young man standing by the tree, the head just around his foot. His eyes, they were just purely black and a manic grin was spread onto his face like seeing the head of a fellow hunter is the best things ever. This was no ordinary hunter; there was nothing human about him.

The speed of which he moved amazed me as he seemed to flicker before appearing beside me he touched my throat with one finger it came away scarlet and he grinned. "Beware, little hunter. The danger's closer than you think." He whispered into my ear and I tensed. With a single flick of his wrist, they disappeared. Every one of them, including the head.

"Huh?" Elwynn's squeaky voice made us all turned our heads, and then when she saw me she immediately fainted. Sighing, I rubbed my throat and winced as I spoke, "Ashe Blaze Emberheart, where in the world have you been?"

"I was looking for Phynix." His reply was without doubt but then he looked at me, "However, that's not the major problem. You have a sliced throat and a dislocated shoulder and broken arm. We need Elwynn awake."

"Can you please wake her up, Phynix? I need to stop the bleeding."

"Alright." Phynix sighed slightly and turned away.

Turning back to my human form, the pain started to register and I would've collapsed face-flat onto the grass if Ashe hasn't caught me. He ripped a strip from his t-shirt and wrapped it gently around my throat.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at me and touched me gently on the cheek; I couldn't lie or say that I his touch evoked no emotion. Even through the pain, his touch was featherlike. Somehow, that reminded me the time when I fell down and my mother cradled me in her lap yet even so I couldn't get rid of the sinister words that gave me the same message. I shook my head silently and focused my gaze on the shadowed trees around us. I don't how long before the darkness finally gave me peace, it could be a few minutes or a few hours, but for once I would like to surrender to the empty darkness then to fight.

I was alone; I could tell by the empty air surrounding me, but I knew they were not far away, I could still sense their presence. They were obviously attempting not to wake me, but even the slightest rustle would alert me and keep me awake. A million questions and one questions were running around in my mind making no sense what-so-ever, no matter how I looked at it. I don't know how they found us so quickly, I made sure all tracks were cover. Perhaps we didn't move fast enough? But that's not it… No one else would've known this place unless they've followed our every step.

A sudden wave of horror left me in shaking and sweating as I came to the realization that there was almost definitely someone spying on us. Yet, I don't know who and right now, I cannot trust anyone.

"Phynix, I need you to prepare for a truth spell. Assuming you have one, that it." The voice that spoke was calm and hard, I wish I felt that way but I can't lie to myself. That is just pathetic, I won't lie. I will admit, I'm terrified of what will happen next, but I need to know if anyone is hiding any secrets.

* * *

I think I'm going to like writing this mysterious hunter character when he reappears later... Yes... He will be back... "I VILL BE BACK!" -Good ol' Arnie Shwatza-impossible-to-spell-last-name. Read and review please! =owo=


End file.
